Brothers! On ICE
by IWriteOCsNotTragedies
Summary: This story goes out to SunshineBubbles as she and I have yet again designed Original Characters for a show we love. This is not intended to suit anyone elses taste in story and may contain Mary Sue/Cliche tendancies. We do not care as it is purely for our own amusement. The story will follow the lives of adopted brothers Tidus Knight and Aster Moon. We do not own anything but T & A


a/n: This story goes out to SunshineBubbles as she and I have yet again designed Original Characters for a show we love. This is not intended to suit anyone elses taste in story and may contain Mary Sue/Cliche tendancies. We do not care as it is purely for our own amusement.

The story will follow the lives of adopted brothers Tidus Knight and Aster Moon.

We do not own any other characters affiliated with Yuri on ICE and only own our own characters. 

Tidus' heart pounded in his chest as sweat trickled down his face. He panted and held his arms up, allowing the applause of the audience to soak into his very soul. It was his favourite part. To hear so many people clap and cheer and be entertained by a routine he put together himself was nothing short but breath taking.

Tidus Knight was a figure skater for Australia and had been skating since he was five years old. He was born and raised in Newcastle, which luckily enough for him, had a decent sized ice rink to train in. The Hunter Ice Skating Stadium became like a second home for him. He was there every day for training and even became his own coach. He began entering competitions and Grand Prix events at the age of eight.

He won gold for all of them. But it was hard not to. Most of the young children he was faced against hadn't been skating for nearly as long as he had and many weren't able to land their jumps. It wasn't until he reached the senior division at the age of eighteen did he start to get silver and bronze.

But how could any one ever beat Victor Nikiforov?

Tidus idolized Victor. He loved Victor.

Aster Moon was no where near as fortunate. He spent most of his life on the streets and unfortunately... in the bed of his step-father.

When Aster was much younger, his father past away and his mother became eccentric, insane even. She remarried to a man who abused her and her son and refused to believe any of the problems they lived with were real.

While Richard, Aster's step-father, would rape his step son, Dianna his mother turned a blind eye. She even began to believe that her 'slut of a son' was trying to steal her man.

Aster ran away from home often. He was a little punk. He was smoking cigarettes by the age of ten and even had his ears stretched by another street kid at eleven.

Also at eleven, Aster got into a lot of trouble. He was caught stealing a pack of gum and cigarettes from a corner store and was sent to court to hear his fate.

"Aster Moon" The judge spoke, his eyes sternly watching the eleven year old boy. "For your crimes of theft, the jury sees you as guilty. However instead of being sent to a Juvenile Corrections Facility, you'll be joining a Delinquant Rehabilitation Course at the Hunter Ice Skating Stadium run by the Knight family. You'll be required to put in two hundred hours of participation"  
The judge then smacked his gavel and sent Aster away.

A week had passed before Aster was required to show. He moved into the ice rink to see a bunch of boys around his age struggling to stay up on ice skates and in the middle of the rink was another boy standing perfectly. He was obviously older and he had long blonde hair that reached all the way down to his bottom. He had a slender figure and could definitely be mistaken for a girl.

Aster put on a pair of skates and easily moved on the ice over to the group. He looked him dead in the one blue eye he could see and asked, "Are you a tranny?"

Tidus stared at the boy before him before laughing and closing his eyes as he smiled. "You're funny. What is your name? I haven't seen you here before!"

The redhead boy frowned and folded his arms. His heterocromia eyes glared daggers at the older boy. His one gold eye almost seemed to sparkle more than the silver. "I'm Aster. Aster Moon" he hissed bitterly.

"Ah! I see! You're the one who got caught for shoplifting." The blonde spoke so calmly and easier to the child. He had quite a talent and love for dealling with younger people.

Aster growled. "Why are you so fucking chill?!"

Tidus opened his eyes and frowned. "I don't care if you swear in fact, I'm known to swear just as bad. But a lot of the children here are here because their parents can't control them. As in they may have ADHD and other disorders. They don't use that kind of language. So please refrain from it yourself"

"Tsk! Whatever" Aster folded his arms. "Lets just hurry up and get this over with"

Tidus put all of the boys through the basics and by the end of the two hours, he had them able to stay upright on the blades. But there was one boy he wanted to do more with.

Aster seemed to show some promise. As the other kids were leaving, Tidus approached Aster and asked, "Could you stay for a moment longer?"

Aster frowned, his short red hair swaying as he turned to face Tidus. "What the hell do you want now?"

Tidus gave a slight chuckle and asked, "Do you think you can.. try this?"

The older boy moved onto the ice and got into a pose. He took a deep breath and immediately his aura changed. He was a totally different person. Moving elegantly, he built up momentum before jumping into a quadruple toe loop. He landed it perfectly than came to a gentle stop before looking at Aster.

Aster frowned. He made his way back on to the ice and tried to mimic what he'd just seen. He circled around and built up momentum before jumping. He managed a single toe loop before hitting the ice hard.

Tidus sighed a little. "You have potentional. But you need to try harder. Otherwise you'll just fail"

Aster growled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled and slipped one of his skates off. He threw it at Tidus, not meaning to actually hit him but in fact getting his jaw with the blade.

Tidus put his hand over the wound as blood dribbled out of it. "Son of a... What I mean is, you have potential to be a figure skater. I want to coach you and take you to the Grand Prix. I want to be your friend" he explained

Aster's eyes widened and guilt filled his body. Someone wanted to help him and be his friend. And he just threw a damn show at him and likely gave him a deep enough cut to scar.

"We should go to the hospital" he mumbled, without apologising

"No thanks... I don't do hospitals" Tidus replied and turned away. "Come back here tomorrow. We'll begin training after your recommended hours"


End file.
